Día de limpieza
by xXHikarinXx
Summary: La familia Kurosaki decidió hacer limpieza a fondo de toda la casa y en la habitación encuentran unos vídeos... ICHIRUKI LEMON


Era un día festivo en la cuidad y la familia de Kurosaki decidió hacer limpieza de toda la casa.

Ichigo ayudaba a sus hermanas con las cajas que pesaban mientras que Rukia estaba en la habitación del peli naranja, revisando los cajones, encontró unas revistas y vídeos adultos. Rápidamente las escondió cuando el chico entró, mirando extrañado a la peli negra con el rostro demasiado rojo.

¿Ya estas cansada? - dijo en tono burlón Ichigo.

¡N-no estoy cansada, no soy tan débil! - contestó la chica mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

El peli naranja se dio cuenta que algo ocurría, se acercó a ella, poniendo los brazos detrás para averiguar que esconde.

¿Qué haces! - exclamó Rukia, al retroceder unos pasos chocó con la cama y cayó encima, dejando al descubierto los CD y revistas.

No son míos, Keigo me obligó a que se los guardará. - Suspiró, volviendo a guardarlos en el cajón.

N-no los guardes. - rápidamente fue hacía el chico, quitándole los vídeos.

¿Tantas ganas de verlo tienes, pervertida? - volvió a burlarse de ella.

¡Sólo quiero saber lo que es! - obvio que la escusa no serviría de mucho pero fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

Miraba extrañada al disco, no sabía donde se colocaba ni como se podía ver.

Espera un momento. - Resignado, bajo a la sala de estar, comprobando si seguían en casa su familia. Al ver una nota en la mesa de que habían salido a tirar toda la basura se quedó más tranquilo, eso significaba vía libre para lo que quisieran.

Puso el CD en el reproductor y encendió la televisión bajando el volumen al mínimo. Rukia se sentó en el sofá, al lado del peli naranja, a medida pasaba la película, los rostros de ambos se volvían rojos, el calor empezaba a fluir por sus cuerpos, sintiendo un deseo indescriptible.

Ichigo volteó a ver a la chica que se encontraba mirando la pantalla, con manos estaban entre los muslos, temblando un poco.

¿Estás excitada? - Susurró al oído.

Se acercó más a ella, poniendo un brazo sobre la pierna.

¿Qué dices!, ¿ese no eres tu? - señala la entrepierna del chico, que se asomaba un gran bulto.

No te importa eso. - gira la cara para ocultar el leve sonrojo. Rukia se levantó y se puso de cuclillas delante de él, separándole las piernas para poder acomodarse mejor, le desabrochó el pantalón, bajandolo a la vez que su bóxer, exponiendo toda la hombría, lamiendolo como lo había visto en el vídeo. El peli naranja rápidamente la miró sorprendido, su respiración se aceleraba. Agarró suavemente de la cabeza de la chica, apartandola de su miembro.

Se levanta y la coge en brazos llevándola a la habitación, ignorando las quejas, tumbándola en la cama, se posicionó encima de ella, quitándose la camiseta, seguidamente besó sus labios, cada vez más apasionado, jugando con sus lenguas, con una de las manos en el seno, pellizcando el pezón. La peli negra gemía más fuerte a medida que el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ichigo bajo a su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas, dejando marca a su paso. La ropa sobraba, quedó toda tirada por el suelo.

No aguanto más. - mencionó Rukia abriendo sus piernas. El chico, sonriendo complaciente metió uno dedo en la entrada, continuó metiendo otro, hasta tres, cuando ya vió que estaba lo suficientemente preparada, se colocó un condón.

La metió entera de una embestida, sin moverse esperó a que se acostumbrara a su miembro.

S-sigue... - dio luz verde a seguir adelante. Moviéndose lentamente, besandola, acariciando su cuerpo, ella le abrazaba, sus piernas fuertemente atrapandole, el calor era insoportable, las embestidas se volvieron fuertes, rápidas, notándose que ambos no tardarían en llegar al clímax.

¡Ah...! - llegó al orgasmo y el peli naranja se corrió a su vez, retirándose, el condón se lo quito y se puso a su lado abrazándola, ambos quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y sin mencionar nada se vistieron para desayunar, ambos sonrojados.

Su familia ya se había ido, nuevamente dejando una nota.

"Bien hecho, hijo, ¡estoy orgulloso de ti!, os dejamos todo el tiempo que queráis solos ; ) ", bien, se habían enterado de lo sucedido, Ichigo incendió el papel, al terminar de desayunar fueron de nuevo a la habitación.

¿Otra ronda? - miró complaciente al chico.


End file.
